Trouble in the House
by Shadowgate
Summary: Mac and Bloo have what was supposed to be an ordinary day of fun.


FOSTER'S HOME FOR IMAGINARY FRIENDS

TROUBLE IN THE HOUSE

IT WAS 3PM AND 9 YEAR OLD MAC SHOWED UP AT FOSTER'S AS USUAL.

Bloo: Mac won't you come in I have a great game for us to play.

Mac: What is it?

Bloo: It's the head stand challenge. We both stand on our heads leaning up against the wall and the one who stands the longest wins.

Mac: Okay

BLOO AND MAC STAND ON THEIR HEADS LEANING AGAINST THE WALL. AFTER FIVE MINUTES MAC PUKES ALL OVER THE FOYER AND FRANKIE IS PISSED.

Frankie: BLOO!

Frankie: Go to your room and I'll deal with you later.

FRANKIE TAKES MAC UP TO HER BED AND THEN SHE HAS TO CLEAN UP HIS PUKE.

Frankie: Mac how are you doing?

Mac: A little better.

Frankie: What on Earth made you think of doing a headstand like that for that long?

Mac: It was Bloo's idea.

Frankie: Mac I am so disappointed in you. We both know that the imaginary friend you created isn't as level headed as you are. But you went along with his crazy plan.

Mac: I wasn't thinking.

Frankie: Stand up slowly and tell me how you feel.

Mac: Okay

MAC STANDS UP SLOWLY AND FRANKIE CHECKS HIS REFLEXES AND PULSE RATE.

Frankie: Are you feeling okay? Do you feel dizzy?

Mac: No I'm okay.

Frankie: Good

Mac: Where's Bloo?

Frankie: He's outside the door waiting for you.

Bloo: Hey Mac let's play circus.

Mac: No that's a bad idea.

MAC NODS TO FRANKIE ASSURING HER HE'S NOT FALLING FOR ANOTHER BAD PLAN THAT EASILY.

Bloo: Why's it a bad idea?

Mac: For one thing I hate clowns.

Bloo: Oh don't give me that.

Mac: Another reason it's a bad idea is because we don't have a bearded lady.

Bloo: Oh no? What's that next to you?

FRANKIE GETS PISSED.

Frankie: BLOO!!!!

Bloo: Let's get out of here.

BLOO GRABS MAC AND LEADS HIM OUT ON TO THE FRONT LAWN AT FULL SPEED.

Mac: That wasn't nice Bloo.

Bloo: Well I'll tell you what's nice. Have you ever seen a remote control airplane?

Mac: Only on television.

Bloo: Well I got one.

Mac: Where the hell did you get it?

Bloo: I won it at the arcade.

Mac: But you suck at arcade games.

Bloo: Never mind that. Watch this.

BLOO STARTS FLYING THE AIRPLANE. HE FLEW IT THROUGH THE TREES AND OVER THE HOUSE AND BACK AROUND. THEN HE DECIDED TO FLY IT WHILE STANDING UPSIDE DOWN.

THEN A SCREAM IS HEARD.

Bloo: MAC!!!!

MAC WAS BACK IN FRANKIE'S ROOM LYING IN HER BED IN NEED OF MORE FIRST AID.

Bloo: Frankie is Mac going to be okay? Please don't tell me I killed my creator.

Frankie: No you didn't kill him but you hit him in a very sensitive spot.

Bloo: Mac I'm so sorry please speak to me.

Mac: Bloo ugh!

Bloo: Yes

Mac: Shut your mouth.

BLOO LOOKS SAD

Frankie: How's that icepack?

Mac: It's helping a bit.

Bloo: Can he watch television?

Frankie: I would like that activity since it presents a low level of danger.

Bloo: Alright Frankie I'll get the remote and turn on the television and you carry Mac into the living room and put him on the couch.

FRANKIE GETS MAD

Frankie: BLOO!!!

BLOO HELPS MAC INTO THE LIVING ROOM AND EVEN FLUFFS A PILLOW FOR HIM TO LIE ON THE COUCH.

Mac: Thank you Bloo.

BLOO TURNS ON THE SPORTS NETWORK.

Bloo: Oh look at all the sports contests.

Mac: Yeah they're great if you're 18 you can enter them.

Bloo: Well you're nine so wait nine more years. I'm only four and how much is that in dog years?

Mac: Bloo you're an imaginary friend not a dog.

Bloo: Well how many years is that in imaginary friend years?

Mac: It's um, Oh Bloo come on now it's the same as human years.

Bloo: Oh man

Bloo: Well Mac let's have a sporting contest of our own since we're both too young to enter.

Mac: I took a small model airplane into my lower anatomy so I can't do much.

Bloo: Oh this won't involve anything physical like running or tackling.

Mac: What is it then?

Bloo: Milk drinking.

Mac: Milk drinking?

Bloo: Are you able to get up off the couch?

Mac: I think so.

Bloo: Meet me out on the lawn for the contest in 15 minutes.

Mac: What are we doing exactly?

Bloo: We're going to see who can drink the most milk the fastest and whoever does wins.

Mac: Oh I think I could beat you.

Bloo: Well I doubt it.

Mac: You're on!

Bloo: Give me 15 minutes to round up the milk.

Mac: I'll be waiting outside.

BLOO BRINGS OUT FIVE BOXES OF MILK JUGS.

Bloo: Alright let's each grab a jug and then when I say start we start.

Mac: Alright!

BLOO AND MAC OPEN THEIR JUGS OF MILK.

Bloo: On your mark.

Bloo: Get set.

Bloo: Go!

THEY START CHUGGING DOWN THE MILK.

AFTER THREE JUGS THEY STOP.

Bloo: I can't drink anymore let's measure are third jugs.

Bloo: Oh Mac you just barely won.

Mac: I BEAT YOU!

Bloo: Well congratulations.

Mac: Why thank you I must say I'm quite pleased at how well you've accepted defeat.

Bloo: Well I don't want to give you a hard time or your girlfriend will be mad.

Mac: What girlfriend?

Bloo: Mac and Frankie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Mac: I'm going to whoop you.

MAC CHASES BLOO INTO THE HOUSE AND THEN THEY BOTH PUKE ALL OVER.

Frankie: Oh My God! What happened?

MAC CAN BARELY SPEAK.

Mac: Bloo made a dirty joke about you and me kissing in a tree.

Frankie: How did that make the two of you puke?

FRANKIE LOOKS OUTSIDE THE DOOR AND SEES A TON OF MILK.

Frankie: What were you all doing with that milk?

Mac: We had a milk drinking contest.

Frankie: You two had a milk drinking contest and then you both went running.

Bloo: Yes

Frankie: Mac I can't believe you'd be stupid enough to do that. YOU IDIOT!

MAC IS SHOCKED BY THE ANGER AND THE FACT THAT FRANKIE CALLED HIM AN IDIOT.

Frankie: What were you thinking? Don't you know that drinking a ton of milk and running will make you throw up?

Mac: I do now.

Frankie: I know Bloo does crazy stuff but you being this dumb!

Bloo: Hey you can't talk to Mac like that. Especially when I'm just as dumb as he is.

FRANKIE TURNS TO LOOK AT BLOO AND SUDDENLY BLOO FEELS HUMILIATED BY THE REMARK HE JUST MADE.

Frankie: Bloo get upstairs.

Bloo: Make me.

Frankie: NOW!!!!

BLOO RUSHES UPSTAIRS

Frankie: Mac let's get you cleaned up.

20 MINUTES AFTER MAC IS CLEANED UP FRANKIE TAKES HIM TO HER ROOM TO HAVE A TALK WITH HIM.

Frankie: Do you still feel nauseated?

Mac: I'm okay I guess.

Frankie: Mac I'm very sorry I called you and idiot. I just got mad because there's more puke to clean up. I can't believe you had no idea that drinking that much milk at a time and then running would cause you to puke.

Mac: I'll clean it up.

Frankie: No Wilt cleaned it up already.

Frankie: Look I'm really sorry I called you stupid and I just lost my temper.

Frankie: I'm really sorry.

Mac: I understand you were angry and between Bloo and me along with running this house you got your hands full.

Frankie: How my late grandmother did it so easily I'll never know.

Frankie: Mac I'm sorry I called you stupid you're not stupid.

FRANKIE AND MAC HUG

Frankie: It was Bloo's idea to have that contest right?

Mac: Yes but I went along with it.

Frankie: Milk isn't cheap and we've never had a case where milk was wasted like that.

Mac: Well how's Bloo going to come up with the money?

Mac: Let me reword that. How am I going to pay for it? You've got every right to hold me accountable.

Frankie: Now you're using your head and accepting responsibility.

Frankie: Bloo is grounded for three days. I'm afraid that for the rest of the week you'll be joining him in time out for the next three days from 3PM until you leave in the evening.

Mac: Well that's fine because time out is safe as can be.

FRANKIE HUGS MAC BEFORE HE LEAVES FOR THE EVENING.

THE END


End file.
